Meeting Mom
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Rory meet's her mom for the first time since birth.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One afternoon Rory show's up in Stars Hollow at Lorelai's and get's out of the cab she took from the airport and get's her stuff out of the trunk and just stand's in the yard for a few minute's after the cab leave's and just look's at the house before she grab's her bag's and goes up the stair;s and knock's on the door and a man comes to the door and open's it.

''HI is this 57 Maple Street?'' Rory asks him

''yes it is are you looking for Lorelai Gilmore?'' he asks her

''Yes I am Hi I'm um Rory.'' Rory tell's him

''Luke your mom's um husband it's finally nice to meet you we were expecting you come on in.'' he let's her in

''thank's it's nice to meet you too wow nice place.'' Rory tell's him

''thank's so um Lorelai is still at work right now but your more than welcome to get settled in your room is over there right off the kitchen if your hungry or thirsty help yourself to anything and just make yourself comfortable.'' he tell's her

''okay great thank's I actucally have a few errand's to run.'' she tell's him

''oh ok well I actucally have to get back to work so I guess we will just see you at dinner then.'' he tell's her

''okay I guess you will.'' she says and grab's her bag's and bring's them to the little room and just drop's them on the floor before she leave's the house and make's her way over to the Inn to meet her mom for first time. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Rory get's t the Inn she goes up to the front desk.

''May I help you?'' Michele asks her in an argivated tone

''Hi yes I'm here to see Lorelai Gilmore

''One moment please.'' he tell's her and leaves the front desk and goes into the kitchen

''oh hey Michele do you need me?'' Lorelai asks him

''there's someone out at the front desk asking to see you.'' he tell's her

''Me?'' she asks him

''yes you!'' he snap's at her

''ok thank you.'' she says and put's down her cup of coffee and leave's the kitchen and goes out to the front desk.

''hey!'' she says

''hey I'm Rory.'' Rory tell's her

''I'm Lorelai so your my...'' Lorelai says

''daughter yes it's nice to meet you.'' Rory tell's her

Lorelai pull's her into a hug and hug's her tight.

''so how you been these past 18 year's?'' Lorelai asks her

''good.'' Rory tell's her 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''so what...what are you doing here in the Hollow hun didn't you just graduate from highschool?'' Lorelai asks her

''yes I did and I'm on summer vacation now and don't have any plan's for the summer so I thought that I would just come here and find and well meet you.'' Rory tell's her

''aww well arn't you sweet the sweetest.'' Lorelai tell's Rory

''yeah I thought so.'' Rory says and smiles at her

''well come on let's go sit down.'' Lorelai tell's her

''okay.'' Rory says

Lorelai wrap's her arm around Rory'sback and lead's her over to the couch and sit's down with her.

''so do you like your adoptive parent's?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea I do they arn't too bad actucally.'' Rory tell's her

''well good that's good I knew they we're good and the right people to raise you and that we're good for you.'' Lorelai says

''yea it is good and yea they were good.'' Rory says

''so do you have any sibiling's?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea 5 brother's.'' Rory tell's her

''wow that's alot of kid's.'' Lorelai says

''yea it is alot of kid's but I love and get along with all of them.'' Rory tell's her

''good that's good.'' Lorelai says

''yea it is good.'' Rory says

''so are they older younger what's the deal?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh 2 are still in highschool 1 just graduated with me and 2 older one's that are in and almost done college and one of them is getting married in the fall.'' Rory tell's her

''wow so are you going?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh yea of course I'm one of the bridesmaid's.'' Rory tell's her

''cool.'' Lorelai says

''so have you decided to where you want to go to college?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh yea Yale I liked the layout and class size's of Yale better than Harvard wher emy oldest brother goes and I don;t want to live in Boston I want to still live in Connecticut and it's only 2.8 miles away from here and you.'' Rory tell's her and smiles at her

''neat.''Lorelai just think's aboutit and smiles at her. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

''so do you think that it would be okay if I lived with you when I go to school in New Haven instead of living in a dorm?'' Rory asks her

''oh yea that could be a definite possibility but I would have to ask my husband but I'm sure it would be okay wih him but if it's ok with him it's definitely okay with me.'' Lorelai tell's her

''okay great!'' Rory says

''so I met your husband he seem's like a nice and great guy good pick.'' Rory tell's her

'thank's and yea he is a great guy he's the best and the greatest and best husband I could of ever hoped and dreamed and asked for.'' Lorelai tell's her

''thank you thank you thank you mom I love you!'' Rory tell's her and hug's her tight

''aww your welcome sweetie!'' Lorelai tell's her

''why did you ever give me up and let me go?!'' Rory asks her

''I'm sorry sweetie it was the best thing for you and me I was so young and your father was no help I didn't want to but my parent's made me they said either marry him and keep you or loose you forever.'' Lorelai tell's her

''I hate them.'' Rory tell's her

''believe me I hate them too.'' Lorelai tell's her

''I havn't even talked to them since the day they made me give you up to your adoptive parent's.'' Lorelai tell's her

''wow.'' Rory says

''I know.'' Lorelai says 


End file.
